Poor Leo
by Dagobert Cel Ash
Summary: The Circle of Magic : The Circle Opens... An old friend of the quartet, Mind-Teller, is home once again, and he's stolen Sandry's heart as well as her thoughts...
1. Who?

ATTN:  This story is my spin-off from the Circle of Magic series.  If you have never read those books, this might not make sense to you, but if you have read them, this is wonderful.  This story takes place when they are all older.  The main character I have created is named Mind-Teller.  He reads minds—need I say more?  Some day I will get around to completing the amazing story of Mind-Teller when they are younger, but I haven't had the time or inspiration yet.  At the start of this story, Sandry has gone off on her own exploring a new town, but she has not told anyone.  Most of the things that don't make sense now will explain themselves further on in the story, so don't give up on me.  Enjoy.

--

As Sandry drifted along the side of the wall, she began to wonder what had possessed her to come out of the inn.  It had just gotten dark and strange shadows were cast around her feet.  She sensed a strange magic ripple and someone called her name.  She paused and looked quickly around.  Seeing no one, she continued her walk.  

                "Sandry!" a voice hissed.  She stopped again and looked around.  She gasped as a dark figure crept out.  When he moved close enough, she could see that he was dressed in peasant clothes, walking silently on bare feet.  The only thing that set him apart from any other peasants was the flowing black cape he wore wrapped around his shoulders.  A white stripe glowed on the bottom, casting a strange light on the ground near his feet.  

                "Mind-Teller!" she cried, recognizing him instantly.  

Magically, he said to her, "Quiet, we must leave quickly, danger is lurking."  He took her hand in his and they ran, swift and quiet, through the dark woods.  They came to a clearing and hopped into the back of a cart, Mind-Teller shouting at three men waiting there.  The cart lurched to a start and set off down a rough trail.

When they finally stopped, she crawled out of the cart, breathless from running and excitement.  Mind-Teller reached out to her and said, "Sorry I had to take you away so suddenly, but if you had stayed one moment longer, they would have gotten you."

"Who--?" she began, but was cut off by one of the men saying, "Are we going to stop here for supper, Mind-Teller?"

"Sure," he replied, "it's ok, right Eric?"  He turned to another man.

"Plenty of animals—friendly," he said.

Mind-Teller smiled at Sandry as she studied the three strange men.  Each of them was dressed in plain clothes and sported a cape like Mind-Teller.  Watching her eyes, he said, "Lady Sandry, I am honored to introduce you to my crew.  Here we have Eric."  He motioned to the one wearing a green cape.  "And Marcus."  He motioned to the one wearing a red cape.  "And last, but not least, we have Charlie."  His cape was a shimmering blue.  Mind-Teller looked around and asked, "Where is the boy?"

"Here I is," said a small voice.  Sandry turned to see a small, light-skinned child with pretty blond hair.  "Did I hide good?"  The boy held out his arms and Mind-Teller scooped him out of the cart.

"Of course you did, Leo," Mind-Teller said.  He put the boy down.  "Leo, meet Lady Sandry."

Leo bowed, small as he was, and sloppily kissed her hand.  "Puesed to meet you, Wady Sandry."

"And it is an honor to meet you, Sir Leo."


	2. Where I've Been

After Mind-Teller and the others took some things out of the cart, Sandy sat on the edge of it, watching Marcus start up a fire.  Eric and Charlie had gone to find food.  Mind-Teller came over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her, in a glance hearing her thoughts.  

"In the town of Horbat, where I was residing," he began, "there was a dragon.  The monster took Marcus and Eric's wives.  Took Charlie's brother too."

Leo, who had been following Marcus until just now, crawled into Mind-Teller's lap.

Magically, with a hand on Mind-Teller's arm, Sandry asked, "What about Leo?  I know he's yours.  The name is a dead give away, and he even looks like you."

She could feel his magic trying to hide.  Upon failing, he told her, "He is my son, yes.  And his mother… well… she was rumored to of been eaten by the dragon."  A tug of fingers on his ear told Sandry he was nervous.

"Were you married?" she asks, aloud this time.

He nods, cradling the boy in his arms.

"Did you love her?" she asks again.

He hesitates, still tugging on his ear, before muttering, "Yes, I did love her.  I loved her a lot."  He manages a quick glance at Sandry.  "But I'm not sure she felt the same for me."

"Oh," was all she said.  

Leo was squirming around in Mind-Teller's lap, trying to get down.  Mind-Teller laughed and started tickling the boy.  Leo giggled a squealing little kid's laugh and looked at Sandry for refuge.  She reached out her arms and let him crawl into her lap.

Sandry held the delicate little boy in her arms, stroking his soft blond hair thoughtfully.  I wish I had a son like this, she thought, forgetting for the moment that Mind-Teller could hear.  I wish Mind-Teller would love me.  

Mind-Teller stood up and walked to where Eric and Charlie had returned carrying a small rabbit, leaving Sandry sitting with Leo cradled in her arms.

She watched his thin back as he went further out into the woods to help Eric skin the rabbit.  She smiled and thought to herself, maybe he does love me after all.  

"Lady," whispered Leo, causing her to jump, "you smell like Mama."

She smiled down into his beaming face and kissed the top of his head lightly.  "That's good to know," she said.

--

They all sat around the fire, eating the roasted rabbit and bread.  Sandry sat close to Mind-Teller, watching him hold the boy in his lap.  

"Are we going to be moving on, Mind-Teller?" asked Marcus from across the fire.

"I suppose so," he answered, "We should head on to Winding Circle to take the Lady home."

Sandry glanced at Mind-Teller, questioning him.

"I actually came to find your—or one of the others—so you could teach Leo.  He's got magic, you know," Mind-Teller answered, smiling sheepishly.  "I could teach him myself, but I'm no teacher."

Leo reached up and put a bite of rabbit into Mind-Teller's mouth.  He grinned and chewed, hugging the boy.

"This is very good, Marcus," Sandry said.  "You have a talent for cooking, don't you?"

Marcus smiled humbly, and said, "I can work very well with fire, my lady.  Cooking just happens to use fire, especially when we are out like this."

Almost sounds like Daja, Sandry thought, looking straight at Mind-Teller, hoping he would be listening to her thoughts.  He nodded and smiled, almost to say he understood.

"All of us have magic, Sandry," Mind-Teller said.  "In Horbat, the cape is a sign of being a mage."

"Really?"  she asked, surprised.

"Yes, magic is different there.  As Marcus already said, he has magic dealing with fire.  Eric deals with animals.  Charlie can deal with weather, mostly ice, though."  He paused, grinning.  "Reminds me of our friends back at discipline, doesn't it Sandry?"

She smiled, "I hope they will be at home when we get there, I would love for us all to be friends."

"I'm dead tired, you all," comes a soft voice.

Sandry looked up.  It must have been Charlie who spoke, for he had said nothing the whole time she had been with them.  His voice was very unusual—soft, low, and almost soothing.  She smiled, watching him stand.

"Go ahead and sleep, Charlie, it's your turn," said Eric.

"Certainly," he replies in that strangely soft voice, heading to the cart.  He turned back slightly.  "Leo, want to come with me?"

The boy crawled feebly out of Mind-Teller's arms and ran to Charlie, grasping his hand.

Sandry inspected Mind-Teller's passive face as he watched his son crawl into the cart with Charlie.  He suddenly looked over at her.  "Would you like to bathe before we leave, Sandry?" he asked.

She nodded and rose to follow him.


	3. Leonardo

He led her to a part of the river where the water was calm.  When she began to undress, he became suddenly nervous and retreated to a small rise on the bank.  Sandry didn't understand.  She had been to places where both sexes bathed together, why was this any different?  She shook her head and slipped into the cool water. 

She let the water pour over her head, wetting her hair.  She was floating on her back, gazing up at the night sky, when she saw Mind-Teller crouched on the top of the rise, watching her intently.

I'll just pretend I don't see him, she thought.  

She ducked under water quickly, when another thought came to her.  Maybe I more than smell like his wife…  Maybe he thinks I'm beautiful…  Maybe he really loves me…

When she rose to the surface again, he was no longer on the rise.  He was standing on the bank right in front of her.

She stood up, so the water reached just above her navel.  He avoided her eyes, and bent down, half crouching again.  

"My lady," he mumbled, face pointed toward the ground.

"Mind-Teller, come, wash with me.  I don't mind," she said, hoping he would tell her what he was thinking about.

He didn't move.

She slowly walked out of the water towards him.  When she came to stand beside him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.  He was trembling.

Surprised, she said,  "Mind-Teller—"

"Please!" he gasped, still not looking up.  "Please call me Leonardo, I wish not to read your thoughts."

She stood for a moment, hand on his shoulder.  "Leonardo," she said, breathless, "You've changed."

He stood, finally, and embraced her unclothed body.  "I suppose I have, Sandry.  I've learned of love that one only gets from a lover."

She felt like crying.  He still loved his wife.  

He stroked the small of her back with his hand, whispering, "You remind me so much of her."

She gasped and wrapped his cape around her.

"I missed you, Leonardo."

"I missed you too, Sandry."

He kissed her softly.


	4. Old Friends

The next morning, Sandry awoke in the moving cart.  She was lying with her head in Mind-Teller's lap.

She sat up, careful not to wake Mind-Teller, and looked around.  Leo and Charlie were still asleep on the other side of the cart.  Eric and Marcus were sitting up front driving the horse.

Not too far off, she could see the familiar walls of Winding Circle.  She shivered from the sting of the wind and leaned back in Mind-Teller's warm arms, wrapping his cape around her.  She closed her eyes until they reached the gate.

She listened to the guards as they refused to let Eric and Marcus drive the cart into Winding Circle.  They said they had orders not to let anyone in, because of the threat of pirates.

Sandry sighed and stood up in the cart, waking Mind-Teller.

"Lady Sandraline!" the guard exclaimed.  "I'm so glad we've found you.  Come, in, and we will send word to the duke."

The gates opened and Sandry sat back down once they started down the spiral road.  

"Do you think that we could all stay at Discipline?" Mind-Teller whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure we can work something out, Mind-Teller," she answered, stroking his cheek.

Mind-Teller crawled to the front of the cart and told Eric where to stop.  When they had pulled the cart in front of Discipline, Sandry jumped out and ran to the door.

She knocked, and Lark answered.

"We heard you where missing," Lark cried, hugging Sandry.  "Where have you been?"

Sandry moved out of the doorway, and Mind-Teller smiled sheepishly at Lark, holding the boy in his arms.

When he met Lark's eyes, he stumbled forward suddenly, mumbling, "No, Lark!  Never!"

Lark ran to him and hugged both Mind-Teller and Leo.  "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Mind-Teller.  Come in, come in, and bring your friends too!"

Mind-Teller handed little Leo to Sandry and motioned for the other three.  They all followed Lark inside.  Seeing the others at the table eating breakfast, Mind-Teller said cheerfully, "Hello friends!"

Tris jumped up and gave him a big hug.  He laughed and suddenly she became aware of she was.  She blushed hotly, but then she met his sparkling eyes and laughed with him.

Daja, Rosethorn, and Briar also rose to stand beside Mind-Teller.  

He smiled at Daja and embraced her, whispering in her ear.

Then he looked at Rosethorn.  She had on her no-nonsense look that told her she did not want to be hugged.  "Forgive me, dear Rosethorn," he said, sweeping a less than gallant bow.

When he straightened, Briar called out, "Hey, Mind-Teller!"  He extended his hand in a traditional street rat greeting.  "Who's your mates?"

"Oh yes," Mind-Teller replied, snapping his fingers.  "Guys," he said, motioning to each one in turn, "Briar, Rosethorn, Daja, Tris, and Lark.  Everyone, this is my crew, Marcus, Eric, and Charlie."  He reached over and took Leo in his arms.

"Leo hungry!" he informed everyone.

Mind-Teller grinned, "This is Leo."  

Everyone laughed a bit as Lark motioned them to the table.  Mind-Teller served up Leo and his friends a bowl of steaming porridge.


	5. The Plot is Missing

ATTN:  In this piece of the story, there should be a plot going on… Mind-Teller's friends shall enjoy the company of Sandry's friends, and in the course of all of this, pirates or something kidnaps poor Leo.  So anyways… Enjoy… or something…

--

Later, Mind-Teller, Leo, Tris, and Charlie walked down the path to the Hub to meet Niko.  Eric and Marcus were asleep back at Discipline while the others went about their various tasks.

--

They felt the strength that was Mind-Teller fade and fall. Their circle was broken now. Sandry pulled away and grabbed Mind-Teller's shoulders. He was slumped on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She used her magic to say, "Leonardo! What is wrong with you?"

"Leo! Leo!" he sobbed. "They're hurting Leo!"  

Tris coughed and said "They're burning us!" 

Mind-Teller started gasping for air as if the fire actually closed around him. Sandry stood, grasping Briar's hand and joining the circle again.

"Help me!" she pleaded to the others. "We have to save Leo!"

They asked no questions and followed her lead. Glancing back at Mind-Teller, she followed the fading magic strand from him to one of the larger caravans.

--

They left Mind-Teller on the wall weeping with Sandry. They ran to meet the guards bringing in prisoners.  When they glimpsed the boy, they instantly knew why Mind-Teller was in pain.

Leo was burned and bruised from head to toe, and it seemed as if one of  his legs was broken. They sent for a healer and took him back to the cottage.

When they got there, Mind-Teller was already dead asleep in Sandry's bed, and Sandry herself sat drowsily at the table. 


	6. Marry Me

…

Mind-Teller was sitting crossed-legged in front of the altar, hands steepled, rocking back and forth.  The healer working with Leo today sighed heavily. Mind-Teller looked at her solemnly from across the room and asked softly, "He's going to be alright, isn't he?" 

Before she could answer aloud, he walked over and knelt beside the boy, his eyes spilling over.

"There's nothing else I can do. I'm so sorry," said the healer.

Mind-Teller bent over Leo and kissed his forehead, putting one hand over his heart.  He stood suddenly and ran out the door.

Sandry started after him, following him up to the top of the wall. She grabbed on to the back of his shirt just before he threw himself off. She wrestled him to the ground.

"Leonardo!" she whispered to his face, "I demand you to hold still and tell me what is the matter!"

"Leo's mother," he panted, "was an evil witch. She put a tie on me and the boy, so if any thing ever happened to him, I would feel it too. I must stay close to him and protect him, if only for myself. The time he was kidnapped was the toughest time for me; I could feel his every move."

"Why did she do that to you?"

"She wasn't eaten by the dragon. She ran with another man, and the villagers stoned her. I didn't know, Sandry!" He started sobbing again, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize until after, I don't love anyone but you. Even if I did have to go through all that, I still love no other." 

Sandry herself was crying now. "Leonardo," she sobbed desperately. 

"Sandraline fa Toren, will you marry me?"

She just stared into his eyes and cried. 

He looked down, not wanting to hear her thoughts, and took her small white hands in his. "Please?" he pleaded.

She stopped crying.

"There is just so much to be done! Uncle and Lark and the others…"

"So is it a yes, then?"

She stopped and looked into his bright, dancing eyes, so different from the cold, scared ones he had worn minutes before. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she answered, "Yes!" and started to make her way off the wall.

Mind-Teller stood, dumb-struck for a moment, and then stood to run after her.


	7. Death and an Ending

Sitting in a corner, Mind-Teller watched Sandry and Lark talking.  He could not hear their voices, but he could read their thoughts. Lark was smiling. 

She approved, then. He wanted to tell her he knew she did.

Standing, he walked up to them, wrapping his arms around Sandry. He kissed the top of her head and placed his chin there.  "Did I do well after all, Lark?"

She smiled at him and said, "Of course you did, my boy."

Mind-Teller then dug around in his pocket, pulling out a gold ring with different colored crystals embedded in it.  He sat beside Sandry and took her hand, placing the ring on her finger.  "Now it is official."

"Oh Mind-Teller! Thank you!" Sandry cried, "It's beautiful!"

Suddenly, they heard fierce coughing and Mind-Teller went white.

Jumping up, they ran to Leo's side.  Lark held him up while he coughed mercilessly. Sandry brought a glass of water and tried to get him to drink. Mind-Teller grabbed her hand and grasped it tightly.

Leo and Mind-Teller went limp at the same moment.

Sandry shook Mind-Teller's shoulders.  "Lark!" she squeaked, "Lark!"

Lark said nothing, but laid the boy back down and walked, grey-faced, back to the table. 

Sandry took Mind-Teller's limp hand in hers, stroked it lovingly, and placed it against her cheek.  Her eyes were burning but she wouldn't cry.  He couldn't be dead, he was just talking to her.  She fingered the ring he had given her.  

He knew, she realized suddenly.  He knew he was going to die.

She looked over at Leo.  Seeing the small boy lying there made her upset.  "You tried to tell me, didn't you Leonardo!  Didn't you!" She started to weep finally, angry at herself for no listening.  She stood, giving his body a half-hearted kick.

Lark rose and embraced her, letting her sob into her shoulder.  

"Sandry!" Lark whispered eagerly, "Look!"

She turned to see Mind-Teller glow bright with magic.  Sandry gasped as the glow strengthened, stretching toward Leo.

Mind-Teller was lifted off the ground by some unseen force.

His body was dropped to the ground with a thud and both he and the boy coughed, the bright magic returning to its rightful place deep inside each of them.

Mind-Teller sat up, coughing and gasping for air to fill his empty lungs.  Leo crawled off the pallet and into Mind-Teller's lap.

"Oh Leo!" he cried, "I love you so much!"

Sandry cam over an knelt beside them both, stroking Leo's blonde head.

Catching her eye, Mind-Teller said, "She was there! She told me she was sorry for what she had one, saying it was not our time to die!  And she released me!  I no longer feel his pain."  He looked down at the boy.  "I love you Leo."

"I wuv you too Papa. 'Wady Sandry, Leo hungry!" he said, giving Mind-Teller another squeeze.  

They stood up together and walked to the table where Lark sat, almost as if nothing had happened at all.

"I thought I was a goner too, Lark."  He touched her shoulder lightly, then went to sit next to Leo and Sandry.

--

Later, they all went to the baths together.  Upon returning, Sandry and Mind-Teller put Leo to bed.  After he had gone to sleep, the two stepped quietly into the hall.  

"Good night, my lady," Mind-Teller said, sweeping the cape that he wore once again.  He had not worn it since the battle on the wall.

"Good night, Mind-Teller," Sandry replied.

He began to walk toward his room, the white stripe on the bottom of his cape glowed, creating light around his feet.

He turned back suddenly, embracing her and pulling her face into his hands, kissed her.  Then he turned and stalked off to his room.

"I love you, Leonardo," she whispered after he had gone, and turned to go to her own room.


End file.
